Non-existent
by TheKookieKing11
Summary: Percy is no one, just a demigod recruiter, he no longer exists (sorry for sucky summary, plz review and comment! )
1. Beginnings

**This is my first (real) story, please comment, flame, or just be weird and awesome.**

***shrugs***

**What are you waiting for? Read on! **

* * *

**Percy POV.**

Hi. My name is Percy. I don't exist, just a figment of your imagination, so ignore me. I'm just a shadow, a fairy tale told over the years, non-existent.

**Lauren POV.**

"Get over here, Lauren!" I was caught, so I ran into the woods. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Hello." Naturally, being who I was, I screamed like a little girl.

The voice chuckled...CHUCKLED! I walked back, hitting a tree, it, no, _he_, walked out out of the shadows. He was a guy, about my age, 17. He had messy black hair, and sea green eyes that were... glowing? By his side was a three foot-long sword, and had a bright-orange shirt, with letters I couldn't make out from my teary eyes.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I got to, um, get to my dad." I mentally face-palmed, _really, that's the best excuse you could think of!_

Then he said something unexpected,"Mhm, yeah, we both know you're running _away_ from something." _Yeah, my somewhat abusive Uncle. _

"Kay, you caught me, now can I go?" He looked at me in the eyes, and shook his head.

**Percy POV.**

_So this is the demigod, well, time to do my job. _ I willed the moisture around us and in the ground and teleported outside the camp."I never existed, go through that gate. Now, if anybody asks, it was Nobody who brought you here."

She looked at me,"Who are you!? Why should I listen to you?" I raised an eyebrow. Then pushed her through the gate.

I am Percy Jackson, I am Nobody, No one, a figment of your imagination. I am the demigod hunter, and I am non-existent.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? please tell me 'cause i suck at writing and am questioning continuing this very short thought.**

**You can take this idea if ya want, I don't really care.**

**Thank you for reading! **

-the Kookie King (::)

**REVIEW!**


	2. Visions

**READ IT FOR DA COOKIES!**

* * *

**Annabeth Pov**

He was gone. No more. Not in the Underworld, but not alive either. My Seaweed-Brain, gone. But now we had more...pressing issues. Soon after he left more monsters came, they came in hoards. But so did heroes, dozens of new demigods came in, either near Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, or to the Hunters. We didn't know why, but they all said it was_ Nobody_, as if nobody was his/her name. I sighed as I finished off another coffee, scribbling battle plans and meeting dates everywhere. _I need you, Seaweed-Brain. _Then I had the shock of my life, he answered.

**Percy Pov**

Life is not always in your favor, I learned that a long time ago. But if I missed one thing more than anything, it was Annabeth. I missed the times we were alone, I missed anything and everything that had to do with Annabeth, that's why I had to push her away. When I received the prophecy, I had to get away. I remember when I first heard it.

**_I'M THAT WEIRD FLASHBACK THING YOU HATE_**

**_Me and Rachel were playing Monopoly, I swear, I would beat Rachel in Monopoly...one day. All was well (except me going bankrupt TWICE)_****_ until we started to put away the game, after that she-devil won. Then she stumbled, I caught her. Then, with green smoke coming out of her mouth, in a raspy voice, she spoke:_**

**_Three shall fall,_**

**_To rescue them all,_**

**_Mind, Sea, and Hell's children,_**

**_One will die,_**

**_Pain, Anger, and Hate shall rise,_**

**_Fatal Flaws will save and kill,_**

**_Rejected and Lost shall fall ill_**

**_In the end, They shall prevail,_**

**But_ only at a cost,_**

**_they will sail._**

**_After Rachel blacked out, Percy brought her to her bad, and soon, he was gone, he was Nobody._**

_**FLASH BACK IS OVER.**_

**Annabeth Pov**

"Hi."

I turned to see a cloaked figure...it...it...was Percy! He was tanner and more buff, and his eyes were a swirl of colors, like the Sea. I got up to hug him, but as I came in contact, he just shimmered, for a moment as I went right through him.

"Wha-wha-what are you?" I stammered, fully aware that I sounded crazy.

Then he laughed. Just for a moment, I heard his voice again. At that point I had accepted that I was absolutely insane. Then he walked over and smiled, and spoke,"The prophecy will be soon, prepare for the worst. I will be with you soon, I will be different. Good luck."

It took me a moment to process his words, but by the time I did he was gone. Again.

* * *

**HEY AMIGOS! anyone wanna guess who is the weird ghost dude that looks like Percy, 'cause it's not Percy... or at least his full form ( don't worry guys, I'll explain later )**

**Well, here's the cookies I promised: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thanks for reading! ( oh, and sorry for the sucky prophecy.)**


End file.
